


Nobody Else

by undisclosed_desires



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Nashville Predators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undisclosed_desires/pseuds/undisclosed_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shea Weber is a dominant guy, and James Neal wants all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Else

“Shea ..” James said quietly, grabbing the other man’s attention from across the room.

It was dark in the hotel room, a small lamp in the corner and the city lights from outside provided a dim, peaceful glow as the two Nashville Predators moved about lazily.

Shea stopped what he was doing to look over at James, who was standing awkwardly in front of the floor length window. 

James had been meaning to ask Shea this for quite some time now, and even though he still wasn’t exactly sure how to do it, he went on anyways .. “do you, uhm .. are you uh .. doing this with anyone else?” James winced as he realized how pathetic he must sound. 

It was no secret how hard James had fallen for Shea. Aside from being one of the best hockey players in the entire National Hockey League, not to mention one of the hottest men on the entire planet, Shea Weber had a sort of dominance about him, the kind that could make James sell his own soul if Shea told him to. 

When they had started sleeping together, it was everything James had ever wanted and imagined it to be. He’d been a sub to a couple of different guys now, but none of them had even come close in comparison to when he was with Shea. 

Shea was big, muscular, and tough as hell and he brought it all with him into the bedroom. The first time he’d layed James out beneath him, he’d wasted no time in _thoroughly_ exploring every inch of James’ body. Shea had learned exactly how to make James come undone, and what he needed to do to put him back together afterwards. It had been one of the best orgasms James had ever had in his entire life, pinned to the bed by Shea’s strong hands and body strength as he drove James into the mattress from above. 

Since then they had spent a few nights together, Shea taking James when he sensed either himself or James on edge or needy for it. He’d even become a little possessive over James, much to James’ delight, making a point to interfere whenever he noticed James standing too close to another teammate or falling asleep on someone else’s shoulder on one of their road trip flights. 

James had often wondered though .. as much as he seemed to want James to keep a comfortable distance away from the other guys, Shea himself spent a lot of time in close proximation with a lot of them. He knew it was all part of the Captain-y duties, but sometimes when Shea was enthusiastic in a goal hug or in celebrations after a good win, James had gotten down right jealous. Especially when it came to Shea being close with guys like Roman Josi, the highly talented and super good looking European that Shea especially seemed to like. James got especially flustered when he saw Shea with him .. 

Shea’s face, however, remained soft as he thought through what James had just asked him. To James, it felt like an eternity as he felt his face get hot and stomach tighten in anticipation of Shea’s answer. Is this something that he really did want to know? It’s not like he and Shea had ever really talked about their relationship, if that’s what he could even call it. The intimate times they spent together had all just just kind of .. happened.

As James was feeling more and more embarrassed by the minute, he was slightly startled when Shea started moving towards him, stopping right in front of James, inches away from his face so he could catch his gaze.

“There’s no one else” Shea answered quietly, eyes set on James’ face, waiting for a reaction. 

James can’t deny that the answer made him feel better, relieved even. He knows that he shouldn’t be thinking this way, but he did want Shea to himself. There was a part of James that just felt right when he was with Shea. 

James wasn’t sure how to respond so he just nodded slightly, beginning to feel nervous as he took in Shea’s gaze, standing so close in front of him. 

“Are you with anyone else?” Shea continued, looking maybe as hesitant in his anticipation for the answer as James had just been. 

“No” James answered and swallowed, hoping it was the answer that Shea was hoping for.

Shea straightened up then, the slight signs of hesitancy that had been on his face seconds ago completely gone, replaced by a look James had grown to know all to well. 

“Good” Shea replied, much deeper and sharper than his previous words were. It made James’ insides weak. 

Shea walked forward then, crowding in around James, making him step back until his back was against the window. Shea slowly raised his arms to plant his hands against the window on either side of James’ body, effectively trapping him against the window, it made James’ heart start to beat faster. He leaned in close to James’ face then, so close that James could feel his breath on the side of his neck.

“I don’t want you to be with anyone else,” Shea started, eyes dark and focussed on James “.. this is where you belong now” he punctuated his point by crushing his body into James, squishing him up against the window. The dominance in his voice was overpowering, it made James go limp underneath him, as it had the times before. 

James let out a soft whimper as Shea’s body put pressure on his half-hard groin, between the things that Shea was saying and the power stance he had over him, it was all getting overwhelming very fast. 

“You’re only for me now, James.” 

Shea hissed then, right into James’ ear, sending shivers through his spine, “you’re _mine_.”

“Y-es” James replied broken-ly, sounding more like a soft sob than anything else. This is something James wanted more than anything else. Since the first time he and Shea had gone to bed together, and Shea had taken him apart completely, he felt that after all the people he’d been with, Shea was the only one who knew exactly what he needed. 

“Come” Shea stated, and James knew it wasn’t a question but an order as Shea stepped back and pulled James away from the window with a fist full of his shirt before stepping behind him to guide James to the bedroom with two hands on his hips. 

Shea stripped James and layed him out on the bed, pinning his wrists to the side where he knew to keep them as Shea took his sweet time running his hands and mouth over every part of James’ body. He teased him for what felt like hours to James before finally stripping off his own clothes, grabbing James’ wrists in a powerful grip to hold him down, and fucking him so hard that James saw stars when he came. When Shea had caught his breath again, he flipped James over and kissed his way down James’ spine, shuffling his body down until he was laying completely between James’ legs that he had spread open. When he got to James’ ass, he wrapped his arms around James’ thighs and opened him up, proceeding to eat him out mercilessly as James fisted his hands in the sheets, moaning and crying out helplessly as Shea’s mouth wrecked him. 

Afterwards, James had been too blissed out to move. He let Shea continue to manhandle him as he flipped James over and wiped the cum off his stomach before lying down and pulling James on top of him. 

“S’good, baby .. you’re so good” Shea whispered, as he rubbed his hand soothingly up and down James’ back and placed kisses in his hair. It was exactly what James needed, to know that this had been just as good for Shea as it had been for him. 

Shea’s true affection for James was always shown like this, after they had been together. Shea took James and had his way with him, rough and demanding until James was an controlled mess, only to scoop him up, coddle him, and kiss him until James was his own self again.

It more than did it for James, he knew that this is exactly where he should be.

Shea continued to slowly rub his hands over James’ back and kiss him as their breathing and heart rates gradually slowed, leaving them in a sleepy bliss. 

Before they fell asleep James whispered “nobody else” and Shea wrapped his arms tightly around him.

xxx


End file.
